


Holmesian-Watson Lost World Adventures

by Luthienberen



Series: Merry May Drabbles - watsons_woes 2019 Onwards [6]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Rathbone films), The Lost World - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Dinosaurs, Family Bonding, Friendship, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: Holmes and Watson’s Whitsun expedition to the tropics goes awry. Following a mysterious fog shrouding their camp they awaken in theLost World, the existence of which was once championed - then denied - by Professor Challenger. Now they must learn to adapt and survive and see if they can find a way home.





	1. Holiday Horror

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Merry Month of Drabbles, May 2019, Week 2, Prompt “[Whitsun holiday](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Whitsun)”.
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> _Part 1 of the Holmesian-Watson Lost World Adventures_  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Rating: Teen and Up**

* * *

 

 

Holmes half carried him into a densely tangled pack of trees, his leg cramping in pain from his aggravated old war wounds, and just in time, for a roar of rage echoed. The foiled Allosaurus stomped, shaking the earth before departing.

Watson collapsed against Holmes who was trembling from exertion and shock.

“You suggested a relaxing scientific Whitsun in the tropics, not _dinosaurs_ Holmes!”

“My dear fellow. I never meant for this to happen. That infernal fog!”

“I know Holmes, but from now on I will plan our holiday destinations.”

Holmes kissed his brow affectionately, “As you say old boy.”

 


	2. Land of Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stranded on this peculiar plateau where prehistoric life still breathes, Holmes and Watson settle into their new existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Merry Month of Drabbles, May 2019, Week 2, Prompt “Stranded”.
> 
> | **_Part 2 of the Holmesian-Watson Lost World Adventures_** |
> 
>  
> 
> **Chapter Rating Teen and Up**

* * *

 

 

Three months had passed since their arrival. Holmes spent much of that researching the mysterious fog that had enveloped their camp, revealing in the morning this world crystalised in time, yet evolving.

Professor Challenger had been _right_.

Watson enjoyed their new life. Safely ensconced in a section shunned by the unfriendly inhabitants due to ‘ghosts’, they were left alone with their odd neighbours.

Here he could lie beside Holmes without comment; love without restraint, while teasing out the medicinal properties of the native plants. Now he just needed to crack brewing tea from the appropriate flora and sourcing suitable milk…


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holmes’ initial experiment to try and find a way home off the plateau conjures up none other than Professor Challenger, who immediately insults Watson. Understandably, Holmes does not take that too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for mightymads on dreamwidth, who wondered how Holmes and Challenger would get along, since Challenger is insufferable (I quite agree with that sentiment!). So here is my take.
> 
> Also _inspired_ by the Merry Month of May Week 1 prompt “Watson misunderstood”, but rather obviously well over the 100 drabble limit. *cough*  
>  
> 
> **_Please note that the overall rating for the story/series of chaptered adventures is now “Mature” for safety, though not each chapter will be of a mature rating._**
> 
> **Chapter Rating: Teen and Up**

* * *

 

Holmes’ first serious experiment for a potential way home ended in distorting the fabric of time and space even further, resulting in none other than Professor Challenger appearing and with his infamous volcanic temper intact. Around his feet was an opaque fog that coiled and uncoiled, evocative of a ghostly python.

The man looked about, obviously disoriented until his eyes swept over Holmes isolated in a large circle and Watson standing outside but safe in his own small circle.

“Who are you? What are you playing at!” he snapped, cheeks scarlet.

Watson was insulted on Holmes’ behalf and answered quickly, “We were stranded here and seeking a way home.”

Challenger glared at him causing Watson to stumble in his attempt to correct matters.

“Speak up man, or are you an idiot?”

Shame flooded Watson. He became tongue tied and a mumbler occasionally when emotional and while Holmes didn’t care, it frequently made Watson feel unworthy.

He saw Holmes extract himself from the protective circle he had drawn and conducted his experiment in.

His face was like granite, eyes so full of fury Watson feared Holmes would summon thunder and lightning upon Challenger - and in this odd place who knew what might be possible?

Holmes stepped in-between them, straight and tall. Watson recognised the tell-tale indicators of his lover's anger. Holmes could be coldly rational, detached even and terribly dismissive, but with Watson he was joyful.

They fished together, solved crimes, laughed and spent many content quiet hours reading or just being in the same room.

Holmes did tease, yet he always defended Watson. The detective brooked no argument from the perception of others towards his dear friend and lover. Watson included!

" _Holmes."_

Holmes ignored Watson's attempt to defuse the situation so Watson tried to calculate to what extent his medical skills would be required.

"Professor Challenger, you may be an eminent scientist but you surpass me in impoliteness. This man is the bravest and kindest I have ever known. He endures all my moods with infinite patience, while practicing forgiveness for my antics that is a model for sainthood. Doctor John Watson, for whatever faults he may possess, is not an idiot. Even if he were, he certainly is a better man than you: the rudest and stupidest man I have known, who cannot tell a man's worth."

Greatly moved by Holmes' heartfelt declaration, Watson nevertheless was alarmed by Challenger's expression. He watched as realisation of Holmes' purposeful and sincere insult settled in. The man erupted.

"You dare slander me? I shall have your apologies Sir, indeed I shall!"

Challenger pushed up his sleeves and was evidently ready to fight. Holmes fell into a defensive stance.

Realising he had to stop this confrontation, Watson decided to act. The circle from which Holmes had conducted his experiment was beside him, while Challenger stood in his own undulating circle of smoky fog parallel to the original circle. Therefore, it was a matter of seconds for Watson to limp the few steps over and to deliberately scuff Holmes' circle, breaking the power contained within the space.

Instantly Watson threw himself flat crying for Holmes to do the same.

A rush of air whizzed over Watson, very much like a blast from the shells in the trenches. The touch of Holmes' hand shattered that terrifying memory and Watson struggled to his knees, gasping at the effort.

Holmes searched him with pale faced concern, long fingers dancing over his sides, chest and shoulders before moving to stroke Watson's cheeks and moustache with fondness and relief.

"Don't ever do that again Watson. I couldn't live without you."

"First stop being my knight in shining armour Holmes. Instead say such wonderful things when we are together and be my knight then."

Watson rested trembling hands on Holmes' shoulders, feeling the tremors running through his dear detective. Holmes nodded, breathing still quick, his eyes darting over Watson's shoulder to the destroyed circle.

"Has he gone?" Watson dared not look, unwilling to take his eyes off Holmes.

"Yes, back to his time and place the scoundrel. Now," Holmes drew them to their feet, supporting Watson who was grateful to hold Holmes knowing that his lover was with him unharmed - and not brawling with that brute Professor Challenger.

"Now," Holmes repeated as he began leading them to their home, "I feel a bath is in order and a massage for the bravest and kindest man I have the pleasure and honour to know."

Tears pricked the corners of Watson's eyes and he did not try to speak. Instead he gripped Holmes harder and allowed his eyes and smile to speak for him. Holmes blinked rapidly and held Watson closer. It was enough for them and as they reached their shelter Watson wondered if staying would be so bad.

 


	4. Waking Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Watson awoke to their baby velociraptor moving and yawning sleepily…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Merry Month of May Drabbles, Week 3 Prompt: _Good morning, Good morning, Good morning. Watson wakes up with at least two other people. [your poly prompt]._ I stretched the definition of “people” and well, broke it? Sorry!
> 
> Also, this is what happens when a Jurassic Park and velociraptor fan watched _Jurassic World_ and thinks Blue is the best :-)

Watson awoke to their baby velociraptor moving and yawning sleepily, displaying fearsome teeth. He stroked fine feathers into place, still shocked by feathered dinosaurs. The male chirped at his touch and Holmes was instantly alert.

“He’s merely hungry Holmes.”

“Can never be too careful Watson. Hungry are we?” Holmes added, receiving an enthusiastic chirp.

“He is hoping for extra portions of Jurassic chicken someone sneaks to him.”  

“He’s growing!”

“I know,” Watson admittedly sadly.

Holmes kissed him.  “Consider names my dear Watson, as I perceive neither of us will let him go.”

Cheered, Watson began contemplating names suitable for velociraptors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am mixing periods up with Jurassic Allosaurs with Late Cretaceous velociraptors, but anything is possible in this Lost World (that is my excuse at any rate!). For information on velociraptors check out the [Natural History Museum](https://www.nhm.ac.uk/discover/dino-directory/velociraptor.html).


	5. Naming Your Baby Raptor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watson and Holmes discuss names for their baby raptor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for July Writing Prompts at watsons_woes [dreamwidth], Prompt **Day 16 - No Dogs Allowed:** Put an animal in the story – one other than a dog. (Naturally an exception for using Sherlock Hound characters.).
> 
> **Chapter Rating: G**

* * *

 

 

A chirp was heard as a small raptor jumped onto the pile of rocks by their home. He nuzzled through them, seeking the toy Holmes had hidden. Watson smiled at the baby dinosaur's antics and pressed closer to Holmes who was sharing the hammock they had erected.

"What shall we name him Holmes?"

"Serpentine? Matches the colour of his flanks."

Deeply rich green feathers adorned the sides of their baby raptor. Brilliant blue showed as the raptor flung a rock to the side with powerful jaws, for a snaking path of sapphire blue feathers descended from the top of the raptor's head to the tail. A glorious sight.

"No, too snake like Holmes."

Watson considered. "A flower name would be lovely as he really is quite vibrant."

"Orchids," commented Holmes inhaling on his pipe. They had found a substitute for tobacco fortunately, with a pleasant odour (unlike their brands at home).

"They come in an extraordinary variety of colour and shape - quite like our dinosaur."

"Hmmm...why not?"

Watson frowned as he tried recalling a specific species of Orchid, mumbling as he did.

Holmes was of no help, but then he understood that Watson was the man better suited for selecting an appropriate name. This was not a case for " _ I give up, I shall officially dub you Fluffy Paws" _ .

Watson consoled himself that Miss Hunter had taken possession of the pussycat before it was dubbed with any more ridiculous epithets. Poor fierce tomcat.

Just then their baby's talons and remarkably flexible hands shifted the rocks to reveal a stick adorned with rope made from plant bark and a few Jurassic 'parrot' feathers glued on with natural glue, (Jurassic parrots were mean buggers, plump and as large as a German Shepard, but delicious Watson had discovered).

He went wild with joy, flinging it up in the air and catching perfectly. The little raptor sped off to the circular pen Holmes had created for their baby.

Watson's leg had been acting up too much to assist in the physical exertion so he twisted plant fibres together to make threads for ropes and collected the cotton-esque material to spin into thread and eventually weave for blankets - they had successfully traded for cloth making equipment with the handful of natives who were friendly, but wishing to be left alone.   


Tiring work, but Holmes would sit with him after a day's work and spin some more while Watson cooked.   


Together they sewed and cleaned and even their ravenous raptor had helped by dragging or lifting equipment with a combination of mouth and claws.

Watson smiled now as their baby made full use of the large dinosaur playpen. Rolling on blankets, leaping over logs and jumping up the small 'mountain' that had been constructed.

The hammock swayed from Holmes shaking from fond laughter at the enthusiasm. His pipe was gripped tightly to prevent it from falling.

Looking between the two creatures he loved the most in the world, Watson was struck with inspiration

"There is a flower called 'Aster', which comes from the Greek word for 'star'. Would you be opposed to naming our deadly baby 'Aster Orchid'?"

Holmes took his pipe out and gazed at him curiously.

Watson blushed, stroking his moustache nervously.

"You two are the shining stars in my universe so…"

Lips caught his own and Watson relaxed into the kiss. Holmes pulled back slightly, grey eyes full of wonder.

"We are the luckiest beings then, Aster Orchid and I."

Watson cried in happiness, not even allowed to be embarrassed for their raptor had come over with his stick and without any warning jumped on top of them. Following screams of shock and amusement, all three somehow survived the tumble to the ground with no injuries, the hammock swaying above them.

"Good idea with the bedding underneath the hammock Watson"

"We have a vigorous, curious baby raptor Holmes. It was elementary."

Holmes rolled his eyes and tickled the still startled raptor who chirped in happiness at the comforting gesture. Shaking his head, Watson scratched just under the jaw, feeling a frisson of fear and love as those watchful yet loving yellow eyes fixed on him.

"I  _ do _ love you my dangerous predator, my Aster Orchid."    


Their raptor tilted his head in consideration then screeched his approval of his name, much to the discomfort of their ear drums!

Yet both men chuckled as Aster Orchid pranced to one side with his stick, ready to play.   


Their baby had a name and it was time for all three family members to join in on some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serpentine is a mottled green crystal with various shades of green.


End file.
